Chocolate
by Nemurase Hime
Summary: Apa kalian tau kenapa Killua sangat menyukai coklat ? Warn : Pendek, aneh, dan banyak abal. Dislike it ? Don't read it! Review ne ? *puppy eyes*


A/N : Yayayaya...saya tau utang fic masih buaaaaanyak! Cuma besok saya mulai mid semester, dan ditengah stress akibat aljabar, fungsi, dan persamaan garis lurus, saya memutuskan untuk mem-publihs one-shot pendek nan gaje yang saya tulis seminggu lalu. Ughh...saya rindu masa-masa dimana Matematika Cuma 2+2=4 bukannya 2x+3y=x TT_TT

Oke, abaikan curcol saya... do'a in saya bisa mid semester besok ya minna-saaan...

* * *

_(Apa kau tau ? Coklat itu bisa membuat seseorang bahagia...hal ini berkat efeknya pada neurotransmitter dan endorfin –zat di otak yang membuat orang merasa senang.)_

~~/~~

Kisah ini dimulai dari terlahirnya seorang anak laki-laki ditengah keluarga _assassin _Zaoldyeck. Seorang _assassin _bernama Killua Zaoldyeck...

~~/~~

Sejak Killua Zaoldyeck menginjakkan kakinya kedunia ini, Killua Zaoldyeck sudah diajarkan untuk merebut kebahagiaan orang lain (_Membunuh...) _, dari sejak bayi...hingga sekarang ini.

Umur Killua baru 4 tahun ketika dia bertanya kepada kakak tertuanya tentang kebahagiaan...

"Apa itu Kebahagiaan kak ?"

Kakaknya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong seperti biasa, lalu perlahan jarinya terangkat, menunjuk cairan merah yang keluar dari tubuh korbannya yang sebelumnya, cairan itu perlahan mengalir melalui sela-sela jarinya dan menetes ke lantai yang dingin...

"Cairan itu...cairan ditanganmu itu adalah kebahagiaan.."

Killua mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan matanya, ia memperhatikan cairan merah ditelapak tangannya, sesuatu yang disebut kakaknya 'Kebahagiaan', "Cairan ini ?"

"Ya..."

"Aku pernah bertemu beberapa orang..." Ujar Killua, masih memperhatikan tangannya, "Mereka bilang kebahagiaan itu rasanya luar biasa...aku pikir mereka bilang kebahagiaan itu manis."

"Kalau begitu rasakan saja...kebahagiaan ditanganmu itu..." Ujar Illumi. Killua perlahan mendekatkan tangannya ke mulutnya, masih ragu-ragu untuk memasukkan cairan ditangannya ke tenggorokannya, namun akhirnya dia merasakannya...

"Cih! Rasanya aneh!"

"Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan rasa itu..."

"Maksud kakak ?"

"Kau akan merasakannya...kebahagiaan yang kau sebut-sebut itu... Kau hanya perlu merebutnya dari orang lain, lama-lama kau akan merasakannya..."

Dan Killua mempercayai perkataan kakaknya...

~~/~~

Merebut kebahagiaan adalah pekerjaan Killua Zaoldyeck, tapi kebahagiaan yang direbutnya tidak bisa dirasakannya, seberapa banyak pun yang direbutnya, ia tidak bisa merasakannya... Berkali-kali dia melihat korbannya yang mulanya tertawa, berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika melihatnya, lalu dia merebutnya...merebut 'kebahagiaan' yang disebut kakaknya, namun entah kenapa dia tidak merasa 'bahagia', rasanya kebahagiaan yang disebut kakaknya dan yang dirasakan oleh orang lain (Tepatnya korban-korbannya) berbeda...

Dan ketika dia berpikir, 'kebahagiaan' itu mengalir melalui sela-sela jarinya dan menetes ke lantai yang dingin...

(Tes...tes...)

Satu nyawa lagi sudah hilang ditangannya..

~~/~~

Merebut kebahagiaan adalah bagian dari namanya, semakin lama dia hidup didunia ini, semakin banyak kebahagiaan yang direbutnya. Ketika dia bertanya kepada ayahnya pertanyaan yang sama dengan kakaknya, jawaban ayahnya serupa pula dengan kakaknya.

'Kebahagiaan' itu perlahan hancur terobek kuku panjangnya, tetesan kebahagiaan itu mengalir melalui sela jarinya dan menetes kelantai yang dingin...sambil memperhatikan 'kebahagiaan' itu, dia bertanya dalam hati.

Ini kah yang disebut kebahagiaan ?

~~/~~

Merebut kebahagiaan adalah keahliannya, dia bisa mendengar tawa korbannya, lalu jeritan sakitnya didetik kemudian... Kebahagiaan itu sudah direbutnya, namun dia tidak bisa merasakannya.

'Kebahagiaan' itu perlahan mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya, dan menetes ke lantai yang dingin...

"Aku tidak mau melihat 'kebahagiaan' ini lagi!" Teriak Killua tidak kepada siapa-siapa. Tangannya menutup wajahnya, dan ketika yang terdengar hanya gaungan suaranya, kesunyian seperti menjawab pertanyaannya...

"Tidak ada yang menanyakan apa maumu!"

Dan Killua masih harus merebut banyak 'kebahagiaan' lagi...

~~/~~

Umur Killua 5 tahun 10 bulan saat dia mendapat tugas untuk membunuh seorang anak, tepatnya seorang Putri. Seperti biasa, dia menyusup ke dalam kamar korbannya tanpa suara, tapi calon korbannya sudah menyadri kehadirannya duluan...

Gadis kecil itu seumuran dengannya, ia melompat dengan girang ketika menyadari kehadirannya, gadis itu mengajaknya bermain, namun Killua menolak, lalu gadis itu menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya, bentuknya bulat, dan wanginya aneh...

Gadis itu bilang benda ditangannya adalah makanan, tapi Killua belum pernah melihatnya, pelayannya tidak pernah menyediakan 'benda aneh' itu sebelumnya...

"Makanlah! Ini coklat!" Teriak gadis itu dengan girang.

"Apa itu ?"

"Hah !? Kau tidak tau coklat ? Coklat itu makanan paling enaaaak lho.. coklat juga bisa membuat kita bahagia..."

"Bahagia...?" Killua menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau bohong...bukan coklat yang bisa membuat bahagia."

"Aku tidak bohong! Ibuku bilang coklat bisa membuat bahagia. Coba saja!"

Killua menatap benda yang disodorkan oleh gadis itu, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakannya, dan ketika benda itu memasuki mulutnya, ia merasakan sensasi aneh dimulutnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan rasa ini sebelumnya, rasa yang membuat ketagihan. Coklat itu perlahan mencair dalam mulutnya, lalu mengalir ke tenggorokannya... dan ketika dia selesai menelannya, ada sensasi aneh didalam tubuhnya, dia merasa...bersemangat mungkin ?

Dan sebuah senyum berhasil terukir diwajahnya, dengan sendirinya mulutnya mengeluarkan kalimat "Rasanya enak..."

"Tuh kan! Sudah kubilang, kau saja yang tidak percaya..." gadis itu menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Killua merasa dia tidak bisa membunuh gadis didepannya, dan dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu, tanpa melukainya sedikit pun.

~~/~~

Ketika Killua pulang, konsekuensi yang diterimanya sangat besar, Dia harus dikurung diruang isolasi selama 2 bulan akibat gagal membunuh targetnya.

Dan setelah dia keluar dari ruang isolasi, umurnya sudah genap 6 tahun. Saat itu juga ayahnya mengirimnya ke _Heaven arena._

~~/~~

Dua tahun kemudian...setelah Killua pulang dari _Heaven Arena._

"Mau kemana Tuan Muda ?"

"Membeli coklat..."

~~/~~

Saat umur Killua 8 tahun, dia telah merasakan kebahagiaan, meskipun hanya bentuk kecil dari kebahagiaan, namun tetap saja itu adalah _kebahagiaan _yang sesungguhnya. Dan coklat itu selalu membuat akal sehatnya tetap bersamanya, yang membuatnya tidak jadi boneka pembunuh Zaoldyeck.

Ditengah-tengah kesuraman _mansion _Zaoldyeck, coklat merupakan sumber kebahagiaannya...

Tetesan kebahagiaan itu mengalir dari sela jarinya, dan menetes ke dalam mulutnya, meninggalkan rasa manis dalam lidahnya...

...

Ketika umur Killua 12 tahun, dia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan lain, yang lebih besar... dan saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk kabur.

Pada akhirnya, Killua Zaoldyeck hanyalah seorang anak yang mencari kebahagiaan ditengah-tengah takdirnya yang kejam

* * *

A/N : Fic ini aneh. Saya tau -_- . Dan bagi yang nanyain soal fic saya yang 'Neko Kurapika', kayaknya bakalan saya update bulan depan..;. Gomenasai Minna (_ _) , tapi saya mid semester dan harus ulangan lagi, belum lagi yang remedial di sana sini,. nasib dah... *sigh*

Killua : Errr...review, ne ? *puppy eyes*


End file.
